Afterward
by animalsare4life
Summary: This takes place after the book. I can not give a good summary because it's going to be hard because it will have a lot of stuff happening in the chapters! well please read and review! Its good! Its mainly about Ponyboy!
1. worries

Afterwards

Worries

Author note- Hey! Again I started a new fic. I will update my others with a little time. I got the first like thirty chapters for this planned out. I hope you will enjoy. I'm aiming for at least fifty chapters. It won't be the longest or shortest chapters hopefully.

Disclaimer- As everyone guessed I hope I am not S.E. Hinton. I own none of the original outsider characters.

Summary-Title pretty self explanatory.

Dedication- This chapter is dedicated to my Great! Great! Granny Nelson! Who is died or is in the hospital barely hanging in there. There is no way to save her. I will learn more later! Well I will dedicate each chapter to someone different!

Darry's POV

I looked up at the clock for the tenth time to night. It read four-thirty in the morning. Ponyboy was outside watching the stars. He does this a lot more then usual since Johnny and Dally died.

I was just about to go outside and tell Ponyboy to come in when he walked in the door. "Hey Pony! You ok?" I asked after seeing his face.

"I'm fine!" he mumbled heading up the stairs. "Hey Pony! If your brother is awake send him down will you?" I asked."Sure thing Darry!" Pony said.

Two minutes later Sodapop came strolling down the stairs. "What's up?" Soda asked. "I'm worried about Pony! He stayed out really late again. I know that it's the summer in all but is that normal? I know its not. I just want him to be ok." I said.

"He's okay! Your doing the best you can. It just helps him calm down a little bit that's all." Soda said."Can you keep an eye on him tonight. He does not look well. I know it's possibly nothing. I am just concerned for his well being." I said.

"He's ok! I'll keep an eye on him. Relax Dar! Relax! He will be tucked up in the bed with me all night. I'll take care of him." Soda said.

"I know you will." I said trying my best to grin.

I looked at Soda in the face. He was trying not to believe that anything is wrong with his little brother. But deep down inside he knew it was true. I wish we could go around pretending that there was not a problem with Pony.

"Good night Soda!" I called as he headed up to bed. He nodded and went into his bedroom. I sat down in my armchair. I was tired and worn out from the day. I remained there till I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up to see Pony walking down the stairs.

"What's up Pony?" I asked."I can't sleep very well." He mumbled. "Come here!" I called to him. He walked over to me. I pulled him into a hug. He laid there on me falling asleep.

Hey! It's me again! Well it's a short chapter! Please review! I promise I'll try to update soon. The thing with my Granny Nelson it happened last night. Well they did not think she would be alive today. Last I heard she is. It was at seven this morning. Please pray for her! Also that's the reason for the short chapter. Well the next chapter is called Crazy! I'll try to lengthen it compared to this one! CYA! Animalsare4life!


	2. crazy

Afterwards chapter.2 crazy

Summary- This chapter is self explanatory. Its in Darry's POV! Its about Ponyboy going to crazy.

"Get up Pony!" I said to my little brother who was still om top of me. HE only yawned. I gave him a gentke shake. HE sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Darry!" Pony said. "Morning kiddo." I said ruffling his hair. He gto off of me and walked into the kitchen and cut himself a piece of cake.

I got up and headed to my brothers' room to wake up soda. "Get up sleeping bauety!" I said giving him a gentle shake. "I'm up! I'm up!" he moaned. HE sat up and stretched.

We headed down stairs to join Pony for breakfast. Pony had already aten two pieces of cake at this time. HE had chochlate all on his face.

"Hey Pony!" I said. "Yeah Dar?" HE asked."Hurry you got to get to the libry for your summer job." I said. HE just looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world.

After finishing eating I headed to get ready for work calling to my brothers "Hurry up and get ready." I got on some clean cloths and shaved before walking back into the kitichen to find Ponyboy still sitting thier not dressed are anything.

HE left the room. I was thinking he went to get dressed. I was wrong. I'm not quit sure what eh did. He returned minutes later.

"Your not dreesed are anything. Pony you know I don't have time for this. Now go get dressed." I instructed. HE just stood there starimg at me. "Pony now!" I started.

"I'm not going." he said simply."What do you mean your not going?" I asked"That means i'm not going to go and work today." he said sounding annoy."Excuse me buddy but your going. Now get ready and quit messing around." I instructed.

The next thing he did shocked me. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a pocket knife. He opened the knife and held it towards me.

"When I say i'm not going that means i'm not going. he said. He started towards me still holding the knife. I watched his every step.

We were looking eye to eye. I felt myself backing up as he approached me. At of no were he just dropped to his knees tossing the knife aside.

I approached him slowly and cautiosl. As I neared him he looked up and grabbed a hold of me. He started hugging me. I was hugging him back glad he was okay.

"I'm sorry Darry! I'm so sorry!" Ponyboy sobbed,I helped him up and we walked to the living room. I sat on the arm chair and guided him to me. Soda was comeing into teh living room ready for work.

"I'm ready Dar." he said. "NEither Pony or I will make it to work. You go ahead and take the truck to work." I said. He looked at me for a minute before leaving out the door.

Authors note- Well my granny was still alive but her organs were shuttin down one by one. So yeah. lease review. 


	3. choices

Afterwards 

Choices

Authors note- I changed the original plan on my story. It will still be the same length hopefully. I wanna apologize that I have not been updating any of my stories. I have not quit recovered fully from the death of my great great grandma! Well I have not been updating my old ones yet. It's harder I can't explain the reason! I will try to get updates on them soon! Well anyways I get to miss part of school tomorrow. I got to take my dog to the vet. Well enough from me now to the story stuff!

Recent Dedications- chapter one- my grandma Nelson 2, Koibara

Dedication for this chapter- this chapter is going to be dedicated to Blame it on the government! Congratulation!

Disclaimer- I do not the Outsiders as you probably guessed. If I owned it I would to busy writing stories getting money for them.

Darry's POV

Ponyboy had fallen asleep upon the leaving of Sodapop. After what seemed like along time Ponyboy finally awoke. He looked up at me sleepily. "Hey Dar!" Ponyboy said. "Hey Pony! Sleep good?" I asked. "Uh huh" Pony said sleepily.

Ponyboy stood up and stretched. Suddenly he got this confused look on his face. "Darry why are neither of us at work?" Ponyboy asked. Then suddenly it hit him. He started remembering everything that had happened earlier that morning.

He turned around and stared at me. His eyes wide with a confused and sorry look to them. He was like out if the earth for a moment. A few tears flowed down his face.

" I'm sorry Darry!" Pony started for the second time that day. I brought my little brother into a hug. HE buried his face in my shoulder and cried.

After I got Pony calmed down he went to his room to read. I sat in the living room awaiting Soda's arrival. As soon as Soda walked in he beckoned him to come sit next to him.

"What's up?" Soda asked. "You remember how neither Pony or me went to work?" "Yeah" Soda said still not fully getting where the conversation was going.

"Well this morning when I was trying to get him to get ready he pulled a knife on me. He started towards me with it. Well he dropped to his knees throwing the knife and sobbing. I started to approach him carefully. HE threw his arms around me and hugged me saying ho sorry he was. Then I lead him into the living room and that's were you found us." I stated.

Soda looked at me with disbelief. He was having a hard time telling all this in. He stared straight into space. It's something with are family, when were confused we just stare into the space. To tell you the truth I do that too.

"Wow! I never thought him to do that." Soda finally spoke. "Me neither!" I said. We both just sat there for a moment.

"What are we going to do Dar?" Soda asked. "I'm not sure that's one reason why I wanted to talk to you." I said. We both set there thinking of what to do.

"I know!" I stated. "What?" Soda asked. "We should take him to the hospital and have him tested in case. So if he has any bigger problems more then we are sure of then we can try to work them out." I said. "Sounds about all we can do." Soda said.

" Hey Soda!" I said. "Yeah Darry!" he said. "Don't tell Pony about are discussion. We will let him know about the tests once we have appointments made. I don't want him to get upset anymore today. Also for the time being we should stick to our normal routine." I said.  
"Ok Dar!" Soda said. "Lets go check on Ponyboy anyways."

We walked in To Soda's and Pony's room. Ponyboy was laying on his bed reading this book that's in this series. 'Left Behind' is the title. "Hey Pony." Soda and me greeted. "Hey guys." he said looking up smiling. Good book?" Soda asked. "Yeah! You wanna hear about it some?" he asked.

"Sure" we answered. "Well it's about these four kids that meet after this rapture. People disappeared out of their cloths. The four kids had lost all immediate family. Well I don't wanna tell you to much cause if you wanna know more you go to read It." he said grinning.

"You guys hungry?" I asked. "Yup." thy both replyed. I left and went to the kitchen to make chicken. I looked in the cabinets to find something to go with the chicken. Well I decided the best of all chocolate cake.

"Ponyboy! Soda! Time for dinner." I called. They both raced into the kitchens and prepared themselves a plate. We all ate happily. We usually eat a lot but not as much as we did that night.

Well I guess I'll leave it here. Sorry it's short. Well anyways I'm going to work on this story and my others at the same time. Also if anyone wants to help in this group fic please review and let me know. If you don't have an account with your email address please leave it on the review or feel free to email me.

Peek into the next chapter 'Tests' AS I wrote this chapter I though of some new chapter ideas. HEHE! They will be funny but along way away.

Thanks to blame it on the government for being my beta!


	4. Chapter 4

Afterwards chapter 4

Tests

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders!

This is out to all the readers! Thanks to all that reviewed. Sorry I have not updated in like forever! I hope you like the chapter!

Soda's POV

I walked into the kitchen to join my brothers for dinner. I had a feeling things where going to be a little awkward during dinner. " Hey Pony you have a appointment tommorrow." Darry said to my little brother. "Huh? Where?" Pony asked confused. "At the hospital. There going to run some stress test on you." Darry explained. "Um okay." Pony said a little sad. Darry noticed the sadness in his voice as well. "There only going to test your stress level Kiddo." Darry said trying to assure him it was nothing. Me I was actually shocked to. I mean its only a stress test but why in the hell does he want to pay money for something we already know the answer to. Its not like it takes a genuis to figure out he is stressed out.

"Why in the hell are you testing him?" I asked looking at my older brother. "I wanna make sure he is not getting to stressed out." Darry answered. "Well if he is what do you expect to do about?" I ask. Darry just looked down at his plate. For the first time since I started the conversation with Darry I looked at Pony. He looked really depressed. I know he knows it has something to do with his reactions this morning.

Pony's POV

Once Darry said I had to go have stress tests I knew why. I don't blame him but I really don't want to take the test. Besides I know its more then a stress test. Theres got to be more to it. I know Soda feels the same way. See it is not really a stress test because theres no doubt to the fact i'm stressed. I mean they would be to. They where not there in the church with Johnny and me. They where not as close to him. When he tried to get me off to my job this morning I just snapped. I don't know why. Even though I don't wanna take these test i'll do it for Darry. I don't wanna worry my brothers more then they already are.

Darry's Pov

I hate to lie to the kid. Well its only half the truth. He is having a stress test but he is also suppose to visit a therapist. I know Pony has always hated therapist. But I just don't know what else to do. I just hope my little brother will forgive me. We ate the rest of dinner with only a light conversation as "How was your day?" After dinner Soda adn Pony washed the dishes together and I cleaned up the living room. "You to need to head to bed." I call to my brothers once the clock read ten. "Okay" they both mumbled getting ready for bed.

By 10:45 both brothers where in bed asleep. I went and set down in my faviort arm chair. I picked up my news paper and read 'Family friend Comes to vistit Family in Oklahoma from California and rapes and kills there nine year old daughter.' I put the newspaper down deciding I did not want to read any thing depressing. Finally I decided to head for the pillows.

Ponys POV

Darry woke me up at six in the morning to get ready to go to the hospital for test. I took a quick shower and put on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. I then greased my hair back. "Lets go Pony" Darry said from the living room. I headed out the door and to the truck. Once at the hospital Darry had to feel out some forms. Then we had to wait.

"Ponyboy Curtis" a lady called. I walked over to where she was. "Follow me" she instructed. She led me to a room with a chair and some machines. "Sit here" the lady said pointing to the chair in the room. I sat down and she walked over and strapped some stuff to my arms. "NO talking" she says. After five minutes she undoes the machine. "Ok" she says. She record the results from the machine to her chart.

"Ponyboy I am Doctor Mink" the lady said. "So how are you?" Mrs. Mink asked. "I'm really stressed in depressed but I imagine my brother already told you that." I say more meanly then I meant to. I was really mad at Darry. He knew how much I hate therapist. I figured there would be more test. I'm not going to talk to the therapist. "Oh. Sorry if I made you mad Ponyboy.Is there anything you wanna talk about?" she asked. "Not to be rude but I don't want to tlak to you." I said as calmly as I could. "Ok" she says. She leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

Darry's pov

I she Doctor Mink walking over towards me. "Hi, Mr.Curtis" Mrs.Mink said. "Hello Doctor Mink" I greeted. "Your brother refuses to talk to me." Mrs. Mink started "I was wondering if you would mind going in the and talking to him." Doctor Mink finished. "Okay" I agree. I knew something like this would happen. I just wished he would just make this simple. "Follow me" Instructer Doctor Mink. I follow here to a room. She opens the door and I walk in. Ponyboy is sitting in a chair staring at the wall. I soon here the door close behind me.

Pony's Pov

I heard Darry walk in. Why can't people just leave me the hell alone. The only person I wished to talk to right now is Sodapop. "Um...Ponyboy whats going on?" Darry finally asked. "Whats it to you." I say angrily. "Its everything to me." Darry countered. I could not remain cool at all. "Why in the hell did you lie to me?" I yell. Darry looked guilty. "I'm your brother you should never lie to me." I continued. "I knew you would not agree to it if I told ya." Darry said slowly. "Well I refuse to talk to her or any other therapist."I yell standing up and exiting the room.

I walk down to the lobby and out of the hospital room. I looked back and saw Darry not far behind. I took off running and soon Darry stopped. I did not go to the direction of our house but in the direction of the DX. I wanted to be with Soda.

Darry's Pov

I stopped in my tracks when I knew I would not be able to catch up with him. Doctor Mink walked over towards me. "Sorry! He took off. He won't listen." I explain. "I understand." she said. "Here give him one of these a day." she said handing me four different pills. "They are anti- depressents and relaxers." explained Doctor Mink. "Thanks" I say taking the bottles and leaving. I went straight home hoping thats where Pony would be.

When I walke in there was no signs of him being there. "Pony" I call. No responce. I look at the pills the therapist had given me for Pony. No wonder why he did not want to ever go to a therapist look on all the medication there wanting him to take.

Soda POV

I see Pony running over toward where I am. "Hey Pony" I greeted. "Hey Soda" he greeted back . I could tell something was wrong. "What the matter Pony?" I ask. "Darry lied! he was trying to get me to tlak to a therapist knowing I hate them." Pony said. "Its ok" I say giving my brother a hug. I started getting mad. How could Darry lie to us. Then send Pony to someone he don't know and people he don't like. Well he don't dislike therapist as people only as therapist.I could not believe Darry. I am going to have a work with him about this. "Lets go home" I say slipping my arm around Pony's shoulders. Then we where off towards home.

Ok I hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait! I will try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter. I will try to update atleast once a week. Cuss personaly this story has alot of places I can take it to.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Your the reasons I updated! Thanks!

Cya

animalsare4life

Next chapter Is where they have a word with Darry adn Pony has another episode.


End file.
